


The God of Thunder Walks into a Bar...

by awanderingbard



Category: Castle, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingbard/pseuds/awanderingbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett arrive at a crime scene and find a very unusual witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Thunder Walks into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for consci_fan_mo @livejournal , and the prompt: "Avengers (Movie)/Castle; Castle, Beckett, any Avenger(s); Aliens! In New York!"
> 
> I've set this post-Avengers movie, loosely in a hypothetical future where the Avengers are known to the general public as superheroes, if not their true identities.

Beckett knew something was off the moment she and Castle arrived at the crime scene. All the first respondents and CSIs and other members of the team were huddled together in groups and everyone seemed to be avoiding the right side of the nightclub that made up the murder scene.

“What's going on?” she asked Ryan.

He nodded toward the forbidden area. Castle made a noise usually reserved for girls swooning at boyband concerts, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Is that—?” Beckett began.

“Yeah,” Ryan said, sounding studiously calm. He couldn't quite hide his awe either. “He broke up the fight, apparently. Not before this guy was done in.” He gestured to the corpse on the floor nearby.

“Oh my God,” Castle said. “This is so cool!”

Beckett shushed him. “Tell everyone to get back to work,” she told Ryan. “This is still a crime scene, no matter who's around.”

Ryan agreed and went over to talk to Esposito, who looked to be interviewing the owner of the nightclub. Both he and the owner kept looking over to the good Samaritan and then remembering themselves and resuming their conversation.

“Okay,” Beckett said. “I guess we better go talk to him. Be cool, Castle. He's just a person like either of us. You should know that, being a celebrity yourself.”

“He's not a person!” Castle said, enthusiastically. “He's a superhero! And an alien! We're going to interview a real life alien!”

What Beckett really wanted to say was, “I know, isn't this awesome?!” but what she actually said was, “be cool, Castle, or you can stay here.” Castle wiped the smile from his face and pretended to be calm. Beckett decided that was as good as she was going get. She and Castle walked over to the...man.

“Excuse me, sir,” Beckett began. She held up her badge. “My name is Kate Beckett, I'm with the NYPD.”

“Ah yes,” Thor, God of Thunder said to her, with a smile that could melt the ice caps. “You are the leader of this regiment of Mayor Bloomberg's guard. Your fellow soldiers asked me to wait for you.”

Beckett was internally squeeing at that description of her, but tried to keep her face neutral. She took the offered hand, which he shook with the air of someone who wasn't quite used to shaking hands.

“This is my associate, Mr. Castle,” she said.

“I'm a writer,” Castle blurted out.

“I see,” Thor said. “Are you chronicling the feats of this regiment?”

“Uh, yeah,” Castle said. “Yeah, that's pretty much what I do. More her feats, really.”

Thor nodded in understanding. “I hope your story is told for many ages to come,” he said to Beckett, politely.

“Thanks,” Beckett said. She took a moment to gather herself. It was really embarrassing how much she wanted to blush and giggle. “Right. So. Do you mind telling me what happened here?”

“I was out monitoring suspected threats to the city,” Thor explained. “And I saw the brawl in this tavern and stopped it.”

Beckett thought that was the most concise witness statement she'd ever taken. “Right,” she said. “And, did you see what happened to the deceased?”

Thor shook his head. “He had already fallen when I arrived,” he said. “But the one with the hat—” he made a vague gesture around is head that Beckett interpreted to mean 'fedora', “—was holding a knife. I removed it from him. I've given it to the member of the guard called Esposito—do not touch Mjölnir.”

This last comment was directed at Castle who was reaching out to touch the hammer on Thor's belt, almost unconsciously as though he were hypnotized by it. His hand snapped back and he looked abashed.

“Sorry,” he said.

Thor nodded, briskly.

“Okay, thanks,” Beckett said, making a few notes. “Anything else you can think of that might be important?”

“I have said all that I wish to,” Thor said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Okay then,” Beckett said. “Uh, is there a way for me to reach you if I need to ask more questions? You might have to provide testimony or identify the guy who you think did it.”

Thor reached into a pouch on his belt and handed her a card. It read:

> Thor Odinsson  
>  If found, please return to Stark Tower  
>  200 Park Avenue  
>  New York, New York  
>  (212) 555-8467  
>  Note: Do not touch the hammer

“Darcy Lewis made these cards for me,” Thor said. “If you enter the number on them into your phone, it will reach my quarters on this world.”

“Great,” Beckett said. “Thanks. Um, I'll let you return to your... monitoring.”

“Just, uh, before you go,” Castle said. “Could you maybe... sign this?” he took the card from Beckett and flipped it over to the back. “My, uh, daughter is a big fan.”

“I'm familiar with this custom,” Thor said, with a nod. He wrote quickly on the card and handed it back to Beckett. “Farewell.”

“See ya,” Beckett said.

“Bye!” Castle squeaked.

Thor strolled calmly out of the nightclub. Beckett and Castle looked at each other and then burst out laughing in glee, sharing a high-five.

“Oh my God!” Beckett said.

“I know, right?!” Castle said. “Alexis is going to be so jealous. Oh my God!”

He snatched the card from Beckett and looked at it. Thor had signed his autograph in runes, it looked like. Sort of a spiky P and then a fish standing on end and then an R. This made them laugh harder.

“Hey kids,” Esposito called. “You maybe wanna grow-up and work on this case with us?”

Beckett and Castle managed to sober up. She wrestled the card back from him and stuck it in her pocket. She'd be keeping it long after this case was over. It wouldn't hurt to have the number for a superhero at hand. Plus, it wasn't everyday you met an alien in New York. At least one from actual outer space. Though, since that horrific chitauri invasion, it hadn't been as unusual, unfortunately.

Still, she'd want to remember the day Castle was so starstruck he could barely say a word and the literal God of Thunder hoped her story would be told for ages.

Because how freakin' cool was that?


End file.
